In premise wiring, pluralities of fiber optic cables are interconnected to others at interconnection sites where the connectors for individual optical fiber interconnection are provided in pluralities of enclosures in an optical interconnection bay of an office premises. Cables extending to the interconnection site from outside the office premises, and the cables extending from various locations within the premises, must be arranged for cable ends to extend to appropriate ones of the plurality of enclosures for interconnection to associated cables. Additionally, lengths of cables commonly are required to interconnect between enclosures at the site. All of the great plurality of cables must be routed in an orderly manner that permits easy installation and also in a manner that maintains the cables accessible for later servicing and repair. Further, the cables must be routed around bends in a manner preventing sharp bending of the cables and damaging the individual fragile optical fibers or undesirably attenuating the optical signals during transmission.